1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools, and more particularly, to a tool kit used to facilitate the changing of a vehicle wheel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most people that routinely drive a vehicle, such as an automobile, have experienced a flat tire. For some, changing a flat tire is a simple task and does not require much thought or effort. For other people however, changing a flat tire is a very difficult task. Often the difficulty arises because the person simply does not have sufficient strength to manually remove lug nuts from a wheel, or to manually operate a jack to lift the vehicle. Tools operated by manual force have been developed in the past for changing a flat tire. These tools provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. Applicant however, is not aware of an easy-to-transport tool kit used to facilitate the changing of a vehicle wheel assembly having the novel features of the present invention.